I bust the windows out your car
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Rogue, her baseball bat and Bobby's new shiny car. Bobby's cheated, Rogue wants revenge and Logan... well he's just enjoying the view. Rogue/Bobby, Bobby/Kitty, Hints of Rogan. One-shot.


**A/N: A one-shot to say sorry I've been away, though I'd like to point out that I seriously was studying for exams. A quick congratulations to Comic-cake, *hug* and my exam went terrible! **=(

**Songfic based on song: Bust the windows out your car by Jazmin Sullivan**

**After X3 ( I hate making things after X3 because the movie really does suck, though it does have it's good moments *cough, cough*, it could have gone better.)**

* * *

Blue paint glimmered in the moonlight. The car was ready to be driven. Brand new, shiny and appealing, Bobby's car stood outside so that every resident could see it and feel jealousy, day or night. It stood outside on this particular summer night, clock showing just past midnight, winking at the world in all it's splendour.

Rogue walked over to the rear window, casually swinging her baseball bat, tightening her grip on the handle as she eyed her target. With all the force she could muster she swung the bat and grinned as the calm night air was perforated with the sound of glass shattering. She watched the crack spread and she hefted the bat onto her shoulder, and leaned back to admire the damage. Yet, even though the crack looked wonderful, her broken heart was still weeping. The front doors of the mansion opened and Logan strode out. She looked away, focusing on the long winding scar on her arm. It was from her last fight. Now that she was human, she found herself filled with more rage. It was probably because even though she had the cure, all the personalities were still there.

She shook herself, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It didn't matter anymore. There were other ways to deal with anger. All involving a baseball bat. She turned her head a little as Logan came to stand next to her, hazel eyes surveying the damage.

"That's not why I bought you the baseball bat." he muttered.

She shrugged and moved to the next window, backseat left side.

"Time to die." she snarled.

She hesitated for a second but as the recent image of Kitty and Bobby together flashed through her mind, she growled and swung the bat. It hit the window with a satisfying crunch. Little bits of glass descended to the ground. She looked up at the mansion again but no-one else came. She guessed the professor must of sent a mental message saying that Logan would handle this. Pity, she had hoped Bobby would come out to see the re-decorating of his car. Which posed the question…

"Shouldn't you be stopping me?"

She glanced at him as she readied her bat for the next window.

"Probably."

She rolled her eyes and thrust the bat like a sword. It plunged into the window and as she withdrew it, it left a cracked hole. Right in the centre of the window.

"Perfect." she smirked.

She moved to the front of the car and contemplated how to smash the front window. She decided to save it for last and moved to the two windows on the other side. Out the corner of her eye she saw Logan move closer to her.

"At first, this wasn't really helping." she mentioned casually. "but, I must admit that I'm starting to feel really good."

She aimed the bat and beat on the window repeatedly. Glass flung in every direction and she stopped to step back and brush herself off.

"Just think what his facial expression would be like." she grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow and she stood still as he reached forward. She watched as he plucked a stray piece of glass from her hair.

"Be careful Marie."

"I'm strong Logan. Much stronger than I thought I was."

She frowned and closed her eyes as she thought about what happened a few hours ago.

"_How could you Bobby? Just tell me what made you do it!" she screamed._

_He simply shook his head and watched as Kitty phased out the room, nursing her broken hand. She hadn't even fought back when Rogue had attack her. It was Bobby that had to pull Rogue away and keep her back. Rogue shook her head and began to back away towards the door. For once she was glad that Bobby had never asked her to move in with him. Though the reason was obvious now._

"_I love her." he whispered._

"_You love me!"_

"_I don't think I ever meant it when I told you."_

Her eyes snapped open and she flipped her bat so that she was holding the front. Using the back she made a series of cracks until all cracks combined formed the letter 'R'. She smiled at her artwork and turned to the last window. The big front windscreen. She climbed onto the hood and sat, legs folded, facing the window. Logan was still looking at the 'R'.

" 'R' for Rogue. Bastard has to know this was my handiwork."

She stood on the hood and readied her bat.

"Batter up." she smirked.

She swung with all her strength and the windshield shattered into tiny pieces, not a single piece left in the frame. She strolled to the end of the bonnet and jumped down. Her back was to the car and the bat hung loosely from her right hand.

"I've been here five years. Three of those years I was the untouchable girlfriend. Strange he cared more then than when I got the cure. Two years after, I'm able to touch and I waste it, thinking he would make me happy."

"Did you love him?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, I did. Strange, you've never asked me that before. Even stranger that I'm admitting it. I always thought that if I said that I didn't love Bobby, that if I said it was just you I loved, you'd magically fall for me. Though I do love you more. But I've learnt that relationships are not just about love. They need trust. Commitment."

She realised that she had said 'did'. Past tense. She smiled knowing that it was true. She lost all the love and respect she had for Bobby. Though her heart still stung a bit.

"I hope Kitty cheats on him." she smirked and turned her head towards him. "What's your view on seducing?"

He merely growled causing her to giggle. She turned fully around and faced the car. She dropped her bat on the ground and reached into her left boot. She pulled out the knife that she always carried in her boot. Another gift from Logan. After a trip to California, resulting in her being attacked, Logan had bought her special boots with an inner slot for a knife to be stored. She smiled and climbed back onto the bonnet and began scratching a message in the paint.

"You know, I'm guessing this could get me kicked out."

She waited for a reply and after a minute he responded with a simple grunt. She then continued talking and scratching in the paintwork.

"Either way, I'm packed and ready to go. My duffel is over there."

She waved vaguely in the direction of the front door and continued in a softer tone.

"I wanted a baby. More than anything else. I want to wake up and look out at snow covered mountains. I want to sit and sip hot cocoa on the porch as my little baby plays in the snow, covered from head to toe, looking like a little marshmallow."

She smiled, a tear sliding down at the memory. It had been one of her dreams that had always stayed with her. She swiped the tear away and carried on, almost done with the final word.

"I asked Bobby. But the bastard said no. Made sure to always use a condom just so that no little accidents could happen. You know, I think it was Bobby's mutation that attracted me to him."

She looked down at her finished work. She smiled and hopped off the bonnet. She stood gazing lovingly at her inscription, Logan looking at it from over her shoulder. It said; '**You broke my heart, so I broke you car.**'

"Well that's that." she sighed.

She closed her eyes as a familiar burning sensation stung her eyes. She needed to cry but didn't want to. She wanted to be angry and stay that way. Anger was how she barrelled through life. Suddenly to arms came around her and she rested her forehead against his strong chest. A small sob escaped her throat and he held her closer. She felt his head bend down and his forehead rested on the top of her head.

"It's not fair." she whispered.

"What?"

"I really wanted to see his expression."

She felt him chuckle and push her back a little to see her expression. She had a goofy grin on her face but there was still a lot of hurt behind her eyes. She looked away eyes gazing at the door.

"Marie, if you want, you can stay with me."

Her eyes snapped back to his. She searched his expression and was shocked at how serious he was.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to go now."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"DAMMIT ROGUE!"

Rogue opened her eyes and turned over on the makeshift bed on Logan's couch. She giggled before turning over and going back to sleep. The sound of Bobby's angry voice was very soothing.


End file.
